my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Plasmic Vampire
Plasmic Vampire is a Quirk which is used by Kessho Suki. Information Plasmic Vampire is classified as an Emitter Quirk. Gives him the ability to create very positively charged 20,000 degrees Fahrenheit earthly plasma by drinking blood or blood plasma. When creating plasma, he can choose what color plasma it is. He can also manipulate this plasma but only while in contact with it. This Quirk also affect his appearance, making his hair white, eyes blood red, and skin pale in addition to causing his body to be stronger than the average human's and being highly resistant to very positively charged plasma of about 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit, making him also highly resistant to fire and electricity of similar levels. Usage Limitations * Drinking a vial of blood only allows him to create 5 Plasma Bolts worth of plasma while drinking a vial of blood plasma only allows him to create 20 Plasma Bolts worth of plasma. * His immune system can only completely filter 3 vials worth of blood per day, any more than that will result in him getting sick the next day or few days from his immune system being overrun. * He has to use all the plasma he gains from drinking blood before 10 minutes pass or any remaining plasma will be forcibly expelled from his body, injuring him in the process and possibly people or things around him depending on the amount of unused plasma left. * He has to use all the plasma he gains from drinking blood plasma before 15 minutes pass or any remaining plasma will be forcibly expelled from his body, injuring him in the process and possibly people or things around him depending on the amount of unused plasma left. * Drinking more blood or blood plasma while he still has plasma he hasn't used yet will just cause him to throw up while not refilling his plasma supply at all. * There's an interval of 1 minute he has to wait before drinking more blood or drinking blood plasma, otherwise he'll throw up, not gaining any plasma to use. * There's an interval of 30 minutes after using up the plasma supply he gained from drinking blood plasma before being able to drink more blood or blood plasma, otherwise he'll just throw up, not gaining any plasma to use. * Drinking blood plasma gives him a crippling stomach ache 15 minutes after drinking it. * He can't directly manipulate how positively charged his plasma is nor the temperature of it. * Skin contact with wood temporarily weakens his body while in contact with it. Techniques Plasma Bolt: Kessho shoots a bolt of plasma from one of his palms. It has a lot of recoil when fired, causing him to be knocked back if he doesn't properly steady himself and brace himself beforehand. He also won't be able to aim the technique accurately if he doesn't hold his wrist with his other hand when using it. He usually uses orange plasma for this technique. Plasmic Hand: Kessho covers his hand with a screen of plasma and then maintains it. This layer of plasma burns and electrocutes anything it comes into contact with, causing his hand to be dangerous to touch as well as giving it a layer of protection. This technique costs about 1% the amount of plasma using Plasma Bolt consumes. He can only maintain this technique for 25 seconds. He usually uses red plasma for this technique. Plasmic Arm: Kessho covers his arm with a screen of plasma and then maintains it. This layer of plasma burns and electrocutes anything it comes into contact with, causing his arm to be dangerous to touch as well as giving it a layer of protection. This technique costs about 9% of the amount of plasma using Plasma Bolt consumes. He can only maintain this technique for 25 seconds. He usually uses red plasma for this technique. Plasmic Leg: Kessho covers his leg with a screen of plasma and then maintains it. This layer of plasma burns and electrocutes anything it comes into contact with, causing his arm to be dangerous to touch as well as giving it a layer of protection. This technique costs about 18% of the amount of plasma using Plasma Bolt consumes. He can only maintain this technique for 25 seconds. He usually uses red plasma for this technique. Plasma Punch: Kessho punches while using Plasmic Hand or Plasmic Hand, burning and electrocuting what he hits. Plasma Kick: Kessho kicks while using Plasmic Leg, burning and electrocuting what he hits. Plasmic Armament: Kessho covers his weapon with a screen of plasma. This layer of plasma burns and electrocutes anything it comes into contact with. He can only maintain this technique while holding the weapon and because of the destructive effects of plasma, he can only effectively use this technique on his specially made weapons. He usually uses red plasma for this technique. Blood Sacrifice: Kessho bites into his left wrist and drinks about a vial of his own blood. This allows him to bypass his immune systems daily limitations as it's his own blood. It also gives him a way to use plasma when he doesn't have access to any other blood or blood plasma. Super Moves Plasmic Body: Kessho covers himself with a screen of plasma and then maintains it. This layer of plasma burns and electrocutes anything it comes in contact with, causing his physical attacks to be dangerous. This technique also gives him a layer of protection as attacks will be reduced or nullified from being affected by the plasma. This technique costs the same amount of plasma as using 1 Plasma Bolt. He can only maintain this technique for 25 seconds, however he can artificially extend it by reapplying the technique as soon as it starts to rapidly dissipate at the 15-second mark, but doing this naturally uses up another Plasma Bolt's worth of plasma. He usually uses red plasma for this technique. Plasma Ball: Kessho condenses one Plasma Bolt's worth of plasma on his palm, causing its temperature to rise to about 30,000 degree's Fahrenheit and then slams it into his target. This technique, although not enough to do any major damage, does burn and electrocute the hand using it. He usually uses orange plasma for this technique. Plasmic Bluff: When Kessho makes his plasma, he makes a different colored plasma than he usually uses in order to trick his opponents into thinking that he is using plasma that's more dangerous than he was using before. He does this in order to bluff/cause his opponent to overreact, giving him an opening to attack, dodge, or run away. Other than his usual red and orange, he can make yellow, green, light blue, dark blue, violet, and purple plasma. He treats this technique as a trump card as it won't work too many times before his opponent realizes it's not Gallery Plasmic Vampire 1.gif|Plasma Bolt|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Plasmic_Va Plasmic Vampire 2.gif|Plasmic Body and Plasmic Armament|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Plasmic_Va Plasma Ball.jpg|Plasma Ball + Plasmic Bluff|link=https://my-hero-academia-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Plas Compatibility Good Bad * Bad compatibility with Wood Quirks because he is temporarily physically weakened while in contact with wood. Trivia * Unlike his sister with a similar Quirk, Plasmic Vampire doesn't grant him fangs. * The way it interacts with water is TBD.Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe